Six Sense
by Mijaeyyo
Summary: Six sense atau indera ke 6 adalah kemampuan untuk melihat mahluk halus disekitar kita. Tapi apa jadinya justru karena kemampuan ini, membawa kita menemukan cinta kita / Bad Summary / BAP DaeJae as main cast / BangHim and Jonglo as other cast


**Six Sense**

Author : Mijaeyyo

Main Cast : DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)

Other Cast : Banghim (Yongguk x Himchan), Jonglo (Jongup x Zelo)

Genre : Horror, Romance, Drama

Length : One Shot

Rated : T (Menjerumus ke M) ._.

* * *

Anyyeong...

Yeay Mijae Comeback dengan Ff Daejae lagi. Mijae bikin ff ini karena Mijae kalah taruhan sama Dorkyeol di ff 30 Minutes, Oh iya yeol... Ini ya balesan taruhannya, sekarang udah lunas. Ff ini hanya ff sederhana yang banyak kekurangan sama kayak penulisnya, jadi harap maklum kalo typo sana sini. Okedeh tanpa banyak kata lagi...

.

.

.

Happy Reading and Ejoyed :)

.

.

.

Six Sense atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan Indera ke – 6 merupakan sebuah kemampuan untuk melihat mahluk tak kasat mata, yang selama ini berada disekitar kita. Hanya sebagian orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini, dan salah satunya adalah namja manis bernama Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae sendiri tidak terlalu nyaman dengan kemampuannya, apalagi saat mahluk tak kasat mata itu tiba – tiba melintas dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Ia akan langsung berteriak histeris, yang membuat orang – orang disekitarnya berpikir kalau dia tidak waras.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap menjalani aktifitas layaknya orang – orang biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan itu.

.

.

.

Youngjae saat ini tengah berkerja disebuah cafe milik sepupunya, Himchan. Ia biasa bekerja dari sore hingga larut malam, tentunya saat tugas kuliah tidak terlalu menumpuk atau saat sedang libur.

Hari ini cafe tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Youngjae bisa sedikit bersantai ria. Ia memilih untuk duduk disalah satu kursi disamping Hyungnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung ?" tanya Youngjae pada Himchan yang saat ini terlihat sedang _bad mood._

"Aku tidak apa – apa" jawab Himchan dengan nada malas.

Melihat Hyungnya yang saat ini dalam keadaan _bad mood_, tiba – tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas diotak Youngjae.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Youngjae segera memasang ekspresi ketakutan layaknya orang yang sedang melihat hantu yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hyu...Hyung...I..Itu...Di samping mu" Youngjae menunjuk kearah samping Himchan.

Himchan yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Youngjae tentunya terkejut sekaligus takut.

"A...Ada..Apa...Disampingku ?"

Youngjae dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa terpingkal – pingkal saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Himchan. Ia sendiri belum puas untuk mengerjai Hyungnya sehingga ia tetap memasang ekspresi ketakutannya, justru kini ia menambah kadar ketakutan diwajahnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hyu...Hyung...Di...Dia seram sekali"

Himchan semakin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar perkataan Youngjae, Himchan yang ketakutan segera merapatkan dirinya ke Youngjae. Ia bahkan memeluk tangan Youngjae saking takutnya.

Youngjae diam – diam terkikik geli karena melihat tingkah Himchan yang sangat ketakutan, padahal ia sendiri tidak melihat apa – apa sekarang ini.

KRING

Pintu cafe terbuka menampakan seorang namja dengan wajah tegas dan kulit tannya. Dia adalah Bang Yongguk, kekasih Himchan.

Mendengar pintu cafe yang terbuka sontak Himchan dan Youngjae menengok kearah pintu tersebut. Saat melihat yang membuka pintu adalah namjachingunya, Himchan yang saat ini tengah ketakutan segera berlari kearah Yongguk dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa Hime ?" Yongguk bingung karena baru saja ia datang, tiba – tiba Himchan sudah memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"A...Aku takut" Himchan membalas pertanyaan Yongguk, tetapi masih dengan posisi menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik Yongguk.

Yongguk kemudian beralih menatap Youngjae untuk mendapat jawaban lebih jelas. Sementara Youngjae hanya bisa terkiki geli.

"Baiklah ayo kita duduk lagi" Ajak Yongguk.

"Andwae...Yo...Youngjae...tadi ia bilang melihat sesuatu disana"

"Kkkk~ Hime kau dikerjai olehnya"

"NE !?" Himchan mendongakan kepalanya kemudian membalikan badannya untuk melihat Youngjae, Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan senyum polos tanpa dosa.

"YAK! YOO YOUNGJAE !"

Himchan dengan kalap segera menghampiri Youngjae dan memberikannya jitakan bertubi – tubi.

"Yak ! Yak ! Hyung...Appo!"

"Biarkan ! Rasakan ini !"

Himchan tanpa ampun terus saja menjitaki Youngjae, untung saja Yongguk yang melihatnya segera menghentikan Hime-nya, jika tidak pasti bisa dipastikan kepala Youngjae sudah dipenuhi dengan benjolan – benjolan _sayang _dari Himchan.

.

.

.

Kini Himchan tengah duduk di hadapan Youngjae, sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, ia masih saja kesal karena tadi Youngjae mengerjainya.

"Hyung...Maafkan aku ne ?, aku hanya bercanda" Youngjae masih berusaha membujuk Himchan agar ia mau memaafkannya. Tetapi respon Himchan masih tetap sama, hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Youngjae.

"Kkkk~ kena kau Yoo, sudah tahu Hime-ku jika sudah marah akan susah untuk memaafkan orang, kau yang tahu itu, justru nekat untuk mengerjainya" Yongguk bukannya membantu, ia malah mengejek Youngjae.

"Ish... Hyung... Kau seharusnya membantuku"

"Tidak terimakasih, cukup kau yang kena aku tidak perlu"

"Hyung...Himchanie Hyung..." Youngjae kini berusaha menarik perhatian Himchan dengan mengeluarkan beberapa aegyo andalannya. Himchan hanya mendelik melihat tingkah Youngjae, rupanya ia belum mau memaafkan sang adik sepupu.

"Sudahlah Yoo, kau berusaha terlalu keras. Jika sudah waktunya Himchan pasti akan memaafkanmu"

"Tapi Hyung –"

"Aku yang akan mengatasi Hime-ku yang sedang marah ini, kau sebaiknya kembali bekerja"

"Baiklah Hyung"

Youngjae akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yongguk, dan Himchan yang masih marah padanya saat ini.

"Hime, sudahlah... Kau ini seperti tidak tahu adikmu saja"

"Tapi Bbang... Dia sudah keterlaluan, meskipun ia memiliki _six sense_, bukan berarti kemampuannya itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengerjai orang"

"Kkkk~ aku tahu itu, tapi tadi kau kan sudah menghukumnya, coba sekarang kau lihat kepalanya, pasti sudah banyak benjolan – benjolan disana"

"Bbang !" Himchan memukul lengan Yongguk yang membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan memaafkannya" akhirnya berkat bantuan Yongguk, Himchan mau memaafkan Youngjae.

.

.

.

Youngjae saat ini tengah berada di dapur sambil membawa beberapa ice batu dan sebuah sapu tangan, ia bermaksud untuk mengkompres kepalanya yang sebelumnya dijitak dengan keras oleh Himchan.

Ia mengambil beberapa ice batu yang dibawanya tadidan meletakannya kedalam sapu tangan.

"Awh..." Youngjae meringis kesakitan saat permukaan kepalanya menyentuh sapu tangan yang berisikan ice batu.

"Uhh... Seharusnya aku tidak mengerjai Himchan Hyung jika jadinya seperti ini" gerutu Youngjae.

"Kau lagi !?"

Youngjae menghentikan acara mengkompresnya saat dilihat sesosok namja atau bisa dibilang hantu namja menghampirinya saat ini.

"Kkkk~ kenapa dengan kepalamu Youngjae ?" tanya Hantu itu.

"Tsk... Bukan urusan mu, dan untuk apa kau terus – terusan mengikuti ku !?, pergilah!"

Youngjae mengusir hantu itu, memang belakangan ini Hantu itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, baik saat dirumahnya, didalam toilet bahkan sekarang saat ia sedang bekerja.

"Wae ? memangnya aku mengganggumu ?"

"Tentu saja kau mengganggu !, karena kau aku dikira orang tidak waras !"

"Bukannya kau memang tidak waras ?" Hantu itu kini meledek Youngjae.

Youngjae yang kesal akhirnya mengambil beberapa ice batu, dan melemparkannya kearah si Hantu , tentunya ice batu itu lewat begitu saja saat mengenai tubuhnya.

"Wae ? tidak bisa mengenaiku ?" Lagi, Hantu itu memancing amarah Youngjae.

"Kau ini !"

Youngjae yang sangat kesal pada Hantu itu, bertubi – tubi menyerangnya dengan ice batu, sebanyak apapun Youngjae melemparnya dengan ice batu, tidak ada satu pun yang mengenainya, atau bahkan menggoresnya, tentu saja karena ia Hantu, benda apapun pasti akan melintas dengan mudah melewati tubuhnya.

Himchan kini menghampiri Youngjae di dapur, untuk memberi tahukan kalau ia sudah memaafkan kelakuan sang adik, sekaligus ia mau meminta maaf karena sudah menjitaki Youngjae dengan sangat keras. Tapi saat ia sampai didapur, ia justru dihadapi dengan pemandangan Youngjae yang sedang melempar ice batu dengan sangarnya.

"Yak Yoo Youngjae ! apa yang kau lakukan !?"

Youngjae segera menghentikan kegiatan melempar ice batunya, saat melihat Hyungnya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mi...Mian Hyung tadi-" Youngjae menghentikan perkataannya karena takut mendapat hadiah jitakan (lagi) dari Himchan, akhirnya ia menjelaskan pada Himchan menggunakan alasan lain.

"Ta...Tadi ada tikus Hyung"

"Tikus ?" tanya Himchan heran.

"Ne, tadi ada tikus, tapi Hyung tidak perlu khawatir karena tikusnya sudah pergi"

"Oh..Yasudah cepat kau bereskan ini, dan segera pergi kedepan"

"Ne Hyung"

Youngjae dengan perasaan yang masih kesal pada sang Hantu, segera membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat dengan tidak ikhlasnya.

"Kkkk~ kau ini bodoh ya ? sudah tahu aku ini hantu, bagaimana mungkin ice batu bisa mengenai tubuhku ?" Lagi, Hantu itu lagi – lagi meledek Youngjae.

"Bisakah kau diam Hantu bodoh !?"

Akhirnya setelah membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat, Youngjae segera pergi ke depan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Youngjae kini mengambil buku menu, note, dan juga pulpen, untuk mencatat pesanan. Ia menghampiri salah satu pengunjung yang saat ini memanggilnya.

"Selamat sore, silahkan mau pesan apa ?" sapa Youngjae sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu.

"Aku pesan sepotong cheese cake dan secangkir cappucino" jawab Pengungjung itu setelah selesai membaca buku menunya.

"Baiklah, sepotong cheese cake dan secangkir cappucino" Youngjae mengulangi pesanan sang pengunjung, sambil mencatat di note miliknya.

"Silahkan tunggu 15 menit lagi" kata Youngjae sambil mengambil buku menu dari tangan sang pengunjung. Kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

"Sepotong cheese cake dan secangkir cappucino" teriak Youngjae pada sang koki yang berada didapur.

Setelah 15 menit, pesanan tersebut jadi, dan Youngjae segera mengantarnya ke meja pengunjung bernomer 5 itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah larut malam yang artinya waktu untuk pulang bagi Youngjae. Meskipun hari ini cafe tidak terlalu ramai, tapi Youngjae tetap saja merasa lelah, apalagi saat dihadapkan dengan hantu yang terus mengikutinya.

Setelah menutup cafe, Youngjae segera pergi ke halte bis untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya sampai kerumahnya.

Hantu itu, lagi – lagi ia mengikuti Youngjae. Youngjae yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keberadaan si Hantu, lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya tidak ada, walau nyatanya Hantu itu jelas – jelas terlihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bis yang ditunggu datang, Youngjae segera menaiki bis tersebut dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi paling belakang. Ia benar – benar lelah saat ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum bis yang ditumpangi mengantarnya ketempat tujuan.

Baru saja Youngjae memejamkan matanya selama 5 menit, tapi sebuah suara sudah mengganggunya.

"Jadi selama ini kau naik bis ini ?"

Awalnya hanya sebuah pertanyaan, tapi karena Youngjae tidak menjawabnya. Kini suara itu memanggil namanya bertubi – tubi.

"Yoo Youngjae"

"Yoo Youngjae apa kau sudah tidur ?"

"Youngjae-ah"

"Yongjaeeeee...Yooo...Youngjaeeee"

Titik kesabaran Youngjae kini sudah berada tepat diatas ubun – ubun kepalanya, dan dengan sekali tarikan napas ia bersiap untuk memarahi si penganggu atau lebih tepatnya Hantu itu.

"YAK ! BISA KAH KAU DIAM !? AKU BENAR – BENAR LELAH HARI INI !"

Seorang Ahjuma yang saat ini duduk di belakang supir segera menengok kearah Youngjae.

"KAU INI ! AKU SUDAH CUKUP SABAR AKAN KELAKUAN MU YANG TERUS – TERUSAN MENGGANGGUKU SEHARIAN INI !"

Youngjae tetap memarahi sang Hantu, tanpa sadar seorang Ahjuma tengah mempehatikannya. Ahjuma itu hanya melihat Youngjae sedang sendiri, tidak bersama siapapun, jadi cukup aneh bagi ahjuma itu karena melihat Youngjae marah – marah sendiri.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MENGIKUTIKU, CUKUP DIAM ! ATAU KAU BISA PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sang Ahjuma yang makin merasa aneh karena Youngjae terus menerus marah – marah sendiri, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendekati Youngjae.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya sang Ahjuma.

Youngjae segera menengok saat mendengar sebuah suara bertanya padanya.

"Ah ne...Ahjuma aku baik – baik saja" Youngjae tersenyum ramah menanggapi pertanyaan sang Ahjuma.

"Kau yakin baik – baik saja ?, tapi tadi aku melihat mu marah – marah seolah ada orang disampingmu"

"Ah...I...Itu...Aku...Aku sedang berlatih akting saat ini...Ah Ne... Aku sedang berlatih akting karena besok akan ada pertunjukan drama" Youngjae beralasan agar sang ahjuma tidak mencurigainya lebih lanjut.

"Ah...Begitu...Tapi sebaiknya kau berlatih dirumah, jangan di bis seperti ini, jika ada yang naik lagi. Maka ia akan menganggapmu tidak waras" sang Ahjuma menasehati Youngjae, yang membuat Youngjae menatap kikuk kearah Ahjuma itu.

"Ah...Ne... Terimakasih" Youngjae sedikit membungkukan badannya, setelahnya sang Ahjuma pergi ke tempat duduknya semula.

Youngjae kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada si Hantu yang berada disebelahnya. Kali ini ia memarahi si hantu dengan nada berbisik agar tidak didengar oleh Ahjuma yang tadi menegurnya.

"Kau ini !, lihat gara – gara kau aku ditegur oleh seorang ahjuma, untung tadi aku bisa mengelak. Jadi ia tidak menganggapku gila"

Si Hantu yang lagi – lagi dimarahi Youngjae, hanya membalasnya dengan kikikan geli penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, tetapi Youngjae masih saja membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur. Hari ini ia kuliah siang, jadi tidak perlu repot – repot untuk bangun pagi.

Sayangnya saat masih pagi, ia masih harus diganggu oleh si Hantu, yang dengan tidak sopannya berteriak tepat dikuping Youngjae untuk membangunkannya.

Youngjae yang mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dikupingnya sontak kaget dan langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"OMOYA !? APA ITU !?"

Youngjae segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa pelaku peneriakan tersebut. Pandangan Youngjae akhirnya terhenti saat dilihat sesosok Hantu yang saat ini tengah tersenyum polos kearahnya.

HANTU ITU LAGI !?

Youngjae mengasak rambutnya frustasi karena pagi – pagi saja dirinya sudah diganggu oleh si Hantu. Kesabaran Youngjae yang sudah habis sejak semalam, membuatnya segera bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk menuju ke meja dihadapannya dimana hantu itu berada.

"KAU !?" Tunjuk Youngjae pada si Hantu.

"KAU ITU !? KENAPA SIH TERUS MENGGANGGUKU ! SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU BANGUN SIANG, KARENA AKU TIDAK ADA KULIAH PAGI HARI INI !" Youngjae berteriak frustasi, sejujurnya ia benar – benar bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi si Hantu.

Bisa dibilang ini bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae memarahi si hantu, ingat saat ia melempar es batu atau saat ia memarahinya di bus ?. Ya semua itu telah Youngjae lakukan untuk mengusir si hantu, namun hasilnya...NIHIL, karena si hantu masih saja mengikutinya.

Setelah puas memarahi si hantu, Youngjae kembali ke ranjangnya bersiap untuk menyusuri alam mimpi sekali lagi. Tapi lagi – lagi si hantu tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, ia kembali mendekati Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah...Kau harus bangun, ini sudah pagi mau sampai kapan kau tidur ?" Hantu itu bertanya dengan nada normalnya, sementara Youngjae, ia tidak mau menanggapi ucapan si hantu, ia lebih memilih untuk menutup kupingnya dengan guling.

"Youngjae-ah, tidak baik jika kau bangun siang, lebih baik kita lari pagi saja, menikmati udara segar hari ini"

"Hey Hantu ! Kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh !?, mana ada Hantu lari pagi !, lagi pula jika kau ingin lari pagi lakukan saja sendiri !" Youngjae membalas perkataan si Hantu dengan nada sinis.

"Yasudah lah terserah kau !" akhirnya si Hantu mengalah membiarkan Youngjae untuk bangun lebih siang lagi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 pagi, dan kali ini Youngjae benar – benar sudah terbangun dari tidur, yang sebelumnya diganggu oleh si Hantu sialan itu. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh tubuhnya.

Youngjae kini sudah bersiap dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna _dark blue_. Sambil memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya, ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya, ia merasa aneh karena si Hantu saat ini tidak berada disana.

"Apa Hantu itu sudah pergi ?, Hah...Syukurlah aku tidak harus berurusan dengannya lagi" Youngjae kali ini benar – benar senang karena ia tidak lagi melihat si hantu sialan itu. Akhirnya hidupnya akan berjalan normal kembali –pikirnya-.

"Merindukanku ?" Pupus sudah harapan Youngjae untuk terbebas dari si Hantu, rupanya si Hantu sialan itu menunggunya diluar.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap si Hantu dengan tatapan sinis, setelahnya ia melewati Hantu itu begitu saja dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai diruang makan.

.

.

.

Youngjae saat ini sudah sampai dikampusnya, ia saat ini tengah berada dikelas sambil mencoret – coret bukunya karena sang dosen tidak kunjung datang.

Tak berapa lama dosen yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, tapi tunggu !?, dia bersama seseorang saat ini, sepertinya itu murid baru –pikir Youngjae.

"Ya...Selamat Siang anak – anak" Sang dosen masuk sambil memberi salam, yang dibalas oleh semua murid kecuali Youngjae.

"Selamat Siang pak"

"Kali ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Jepang, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Daehyun-ssi"

"Ah ne...Kamsahamnida Seonsangnim...Anyyeonghaseo...Jung Daehyun Imnida, Banggapsamida" Daehyun sedikit membungkukan badan saat memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan acara formalitas untuk memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Dosen itu mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk duduk.

"Baiklah Daehyun-ssi, kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong di samping Youngjae"

Akhirnya dengan langkah cepatnya Daehyun segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi disamping Youngjae, sebelumnya ia mengusir Hantu yang telah terlebih dulu duduk disitu.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari tempat dudukku, tuan Hantu !?"

Youngjae yang mendengar Daehyun berbicara pada si Hantu segera menengokkan kepalanya kearah Daehyun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman olehnya.

.

.

.

Daehyun saat ini tengah duduk di kantin sambil menikmati makan siang yang telah dipesan sebelumnya, saat ingin menenggak cappucino-nya tiba – tiba namja manis yang ia ketahui bernama Youngjae, datang dan mengagetinya dari belakang.

BURRRR

Reflek, Daehyun menyemburkan cappucino yang seharusnya masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"AH...Mi...Mianhe Daehyun-ssi aku tidak tahu kau sedang minum" Youngjae meminta maaf sambil mengelap bibir Daehyun dengan tisu.

"Gwenchana... Youngjae"

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan diri –bagi Daehyun-, Youngjae segera bertanya padanya.

"Daehyun-ssi" Panggil Youngjae sebelum bertanya.

"Ne ?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Youngjae berkata dengan nada ragu – ragu.

"Ne...Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Apa kau punya..._Six Sense _?"

"_Six Sense..._Ne, aku punya kemampuan itu sejak umur 7 tahun"Daehyun menjelaskan sambil menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae ?...Kau juga ?" tanya Daehyun santai.

"N...Ne" Jawab Youngjae gugup.

"Kenapa ? Kau masih takut saat melihat hantu – hantu yang menyeramkan ?" Tebak Daehyun yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Youngjae.

"Sudah kuduga, sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dari mereka Youngjae"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak takut kalau mereka mempunyai wajah yang menyeramkan"

"Kalau kau takut dengan Hantu, kenapa kau tidak takut dengan dia " kini Daehyun menunjuk Hantu yang saat ini tengah duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Dia... Kau gila eoh ?, Hantu seperti dia tidak ada menyeramkannya sama sekali, bahkan dibanding dengan jempol kaki ku, lebih menyeramkan jempol kakiku" Youngjae melirik kearah sang Hantu dengan tatapan meremehkan sedangkan sang Hantu hanya mendengus kesal.

Daehyun terkiki geli melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Youngjae dan si Hantu, lucu sekali –pikirnya.

"Bisa dibilang Hantu yang berada disamping mu cukup... menyeramkan,Ya... Jika orang biasa yang melihatnya" Daehyun kini membela si Hantu yang diikuti dengan anggukan setuju olehnya.

"Hey ! Jung Daehyun ! Kurasa kau harus memeriksakan matamu ke dokter... Ani... Ke paranormal lebih tepatnya... Dia, menyeramkan !? Hell No !?" Youngjae lagi – lagi menghina si hantu dengan kata – kata pedasnya, tapi kali ini si Hantu membalasnya.

"Kurasa kau yang harus memeriksakan MATA mu Yoo Youngjae" Dia malah menghina Youngjae dengan menekankan kata MATA.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar, seperti anak kecil saja" ejek Daehyun.

"Kau tidak takut dengannya karena terbiasa melihatnya. Sama seperti hantu yang menyeramkan diluar sana, jika kau terbiasa melihat mereka pasti kau tidak akan takut"

Youngjae sedikit berpikir mengenai perkataan Daehyun barusan, mungkin kata Daehyun ada benarnya juga, karena salama ini ia selalu melihat si Hantu setiap harinya selama 24 jam, jadi karena terbiasa melihatnya ia jadi tidak takut.

"Kalau begitu mau membantuku mengatasi rasa takutku ?"

.

.

.

Daehyun saat ini membawa Youngjae dan si Hantu tentunya, untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah kosong didekat kampus. Sebelumnya mereka telah janjian untuk bertemu di kampus saat tengah malam.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini Daehyun" Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun erat yang kini menuntunnya untuk masuk kerumah kosong itu.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu teman – temanku"

Youngjae mendelik ngeri mendengar perkataan Daehyun, yang membuatnya semakin menggenggam tangan Daehyun dengan erat.

KRIET

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, kini menampilkan keadaan ruangan yang penuh debu dengan sampah yang berserakan dimana – mana, dan jangan lupakan lalu lalang mahluk – mahluk kotor seperti kecoa dan tikus, yang semakin menambah kesan angker dirumah ini.

'Untuk apa Daehyun bertemu dengan temannya ditempat seperti ini?' tanya Youngjae dalam hati.

"Baiklah teman – teman, kalian bisa keluar sekarang, ini teman yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian"

Youngjae semakin merasa aneh pada Daehyun, mana mungkin ada manusia yang tinggal disini, Ya... Kecuali... Tunggu !? Jangan – Jangan teman yang ingin Daehyun perkenalkan adalah... Hantu!?.

Tebakan Youngjae benar, yang ingin di perkenalkan Daehyun padanya adalah Hantu bukan manusia, dan kali ini bukan hanya satu, ataupun dua, melainkan 10 hantu saat ini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ya!... Ya!...Ju...Jung... Dae...Daehyun !" Youngjae berusaha untuk membentak Daehyun tapi yang keluar bukan suara membentak melainkan suara bergetar layaknya orang ketakutan.

"Hai...Hyung" sapa salah satu Hantu dengan sebelah wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Hyung...Wah sudah lama tidak bertemu, mana teman yang ingin kau perkenalkan ?" kini giliran hantu lain dengan sebelah tangan yang hilang yang datang menyapa.

Itu baru 2 hantu yang menyapa mereka, tapi itu saja sudah cukup membuat Youngjae ingin pipis dicelana saat ini juga. Dan masih ada 8 hantu lagi dengan bagian tubuh yang tidak lengkap atau dengan wajah yang berantakan yang sedang berjalan untuk menyapa mereka.

BRUKK

Youngjae sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan ketakutannya, ia kini benar – benar limbung ke tanah akibat melihat hantu – hantu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Yak ! Youngjae... Yoo Youngjae... Kenapa kau pingsan eoh !?"

.

.

.

"Eungh" Youngjae melenguh saat bangun dari pingsannya, kepalanya saat ini terasa berat sehingga sulit baginya untuk membuka mata apalagi untuk mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Meskipun Youngjae tengah menutup matanya, tapi ia tetap bisa menangkap suara itu. Kini dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia membuka mata untuk menatap siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"KYAAAAA!" Youngjae berteriak histeris saat melihat sesosok hantu namja dengan sebelah wajah yang berantakan tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Pe...Pergi...Ja...Jangan...Ga...Ganggu aku...Hiks...Hiks" Youngjae kini menangis memohon pada Hantu itu agar ia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah bang- Omo ! Youngjae kenapa kau menangis ?" Daehyun segera berlari menghampiri Youngjae, saat melihatnya tengah meringkuk sambil menangis dipojok ruangan.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Daehyun kini memeluk Youngjae sambil mengusap punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Sssttt...Uljima...Uljimayo"

"Junhong sebaiknya kau pergi dulu dari sini" Daehyun mengisyaratkan pada Zelo alias Junhong –hantu dengan wajah berantakan itu- untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saat ini.

"Baiklah hyung" Zelo akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan juga Youngjae.

Setelah kepergian Zelo, Youngjae menjadi lebih tenang meskipun dirinya masih sesunggukan. Daehyun kini membawa Youngjae untuk duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya dijadikan tempat untuk manaruh tubuh Youngjae yang tengah pingsan.

Daehyun saat ini masih setia memeluk tubuh Youngjae "Bagaimana ? sudah baikan ?".

"Mmm" Jawab Youngjae yang masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Daehyun.

"Kau jahat Dae"

Daehyun kini melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Youngjae yang sebelumnya penuh dengan air mata, Daehyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Youngjae dengan lembut.

"Wae ? Kenapa aku jahat ?"

"Tadi kau bilang mau mengajak ku untuk bertemu teman – temanmu, kenapa kau malah membawaku bertemu dengan hantu – hantu menyeramkan itu ?" Youngjae kesal, tanpa sadar ia mem_pout_ kan bibirnya lucu, yang membuat Daehyun gemas melihatnya.

"Kkkk~ kau ini, merekalah teman – teman ku, dan bukannya tadi kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengatasi rasa takutmu pada hantu ?, dengan cara inilah aku menolongmu...Youngiee~"

.

.

.

Youngjae saat ini sedikit bisa beradaptasi dengan hantu – hantu menyeramkan dirumah kosong ini. Meskipun saat ini ia masih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Daehyun saat hantu – hantu itu datang untuk menyapa mereka.

"Nah...Youngjae, kenalkan mereka sahabat baikku disini" Daehyun mengarahkan Youngjae untuk memperkenalkan 2 sahabat baiknya, yaitu Jongup dan juga Zelo.

"Hai Hyung... Kau sudah tidak takut lagi melihatku kan ?" Zelo bertanya disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hai Hyung...Aku Jongup, senang berkenalan dengan mu dan kuharap kau tidak pingsan lagi saat ini "

Sejujurnya Youngjae masih takut dengan semua hantu disini, tak terkecuali dengan Jongup dan Zelo. Tapi untuk menaklukan rasa takutnya, ia rela memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan hantu – hantu disini.

"An...Anyyeonhaseo... Jongup dan Zelo, Yo...Youngjae imnida...Bang...Banggapsamida" Youngjae sedikit bergetar saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Youngjae kau tunggu disini dulu dengan Zelo, aku ingin bertegur sapa dengan yang lain...Ayo Jongupie" Daehyun mengajak Jongup untuk bertegur sapa pada teman – temannya yang lain.

Youngjae kembali gugup saat harus ditinggal oleh Daehyun, ia kini hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Zelo.

"Hyung...Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Kkk~" Zelo terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang sangat gugup.

"A...Ani Zelo-ah" sergah Youngjae.

"Akhirnya Daehyun hyung menemukan pujaan hatinya" Zelo tiba – tiba berceletuk yang membuat Youngjae menatap nanar kearahnya.

"A...Apa maksudmu Zelo-ah"

"Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Daehyun hyung membawa manusia kesini, biasanya ia hanya akan membawa hantu yang akan diperkenalkan pada kami, dan nantinya hantu itu akan tinggal bersama kami disini " Zelo sedikit menjeda perkataannya.

"Daehyun hyung pernah berkata pada ku, kalau suatu saat, saat ia menemukan pujaan hati atau belahan jiwanya, ia akan membawa orang itu, dan memperkenalkannya pada kami, Ya...kurasa saat itu sudah tiba, karena Daehyun hyung datang bersama seorang manusia saat ini.

Yang artinya kaulah belahan jiwa yang Daehyun hyung cari selama ini" Youngjae membelalakan matanya kaget saat mendengar semua penjelasan panjang dari Zelo.

Menurutnya ini terlalu terburu – buru, tapi jika benar Daehyun memiliki perasaan padanya, ia juga tidak akan menolak, karena Daehyun selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan saat menggenggam tangannya ia merasa sebagai orang yang paling aman didunia ini.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah Youngjae saat ia melihat Daehyun

.

.

.

Daehyun kini memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dirumah Youngjae, mereka memang telah selesai untuk berkumpul bersama teman – teman Daehyun. Dan hasilnya Youngjae sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia tidak takut lagi pada hantu, yang sangat menyeramkan sekalipun.

"Youngjae" Daehyun membuka keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Ne, Ada apa Dae ?"

"Ada...Sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan" Youngjae kini menatap serius kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun kini meraih tangan Youngjae untuk berada dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, kita baru saja berkenalan dan bersama dalam beberapa jam, Tapi... Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, aku sendiri bingung. Entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung jatuh hati padamu, dan semakin lama perasaan itu semakin kuat

Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi pertama kali kita bertemu bukan dikampus, tetapi di cafe, ditempat selama ini kau bekerja. Selama ini aku sering datang ke cafe itu, untuk sekedar melihatmu

Awalnya aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu tapi entah kenapa, saat melihat mu tersenyum, saat melihat mu tertawa

Aku semakin ingin memiliki mu, semakin ingin menjadikanmu milikku, milik Jung Daehyun seora –"

Belum selesai Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaannya tiba – tiba bibir _kissable _milik Youngjae sudah mencium bibir tebal milik Daehyun, yang membuat sang empunya terpatung.

Baru saja Youngjae ingin melepaskan ciumannya, tapi kepalanya kini ditahan oleh tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun kini memulai aksinya, menggulum bibir Youngjae sambil memberikan gigitan – gigitan di bibirnya, ia semakin menekan tengkuk Youngjae, agar ia bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sementara satu tangan Daehyun yang bebas ia arahkan ke tangan Youngjae untuk meletakan tangan Youngjae di leher miliknya.

Daehyun terus saja menggulum bibir Youngjae yang juga dibalas guluman oleh Youngjae. Kini benda tidak bertulang miliknya telah mendapat akses masuk untuk menjajaki gua hangat milik Youngjae.

"Daehhh...Empphhh"

"Mmppphhh..."

"Mmmmpphh...Daehhhmmphh"

Youngjae melenguh nikmat saat Daehyun memperlakukannya seperti ini, bahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada dileher Daehyun kini sudah naik menuju rambut Daehyun untuk menjambaknya, mengisyaratkan agar Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya, karena ia kehabisan asupan oksigen.

Keduanya kini sama – sama terengah akibat pergulatan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun, untuk menghindari Daehyun melihat rona merah yang tercetak jelas dipipinya.

Setelah merasa napasnya sudah kembali normal kini Daehyun kembali melanjutkan pergulatan mereka, justru kini Daehyun merendah kursi duduk Youngjae, dan ia berada diatas Youngjae saat ini.

"A...Apa yang mau kau lakukan Daehyun ?" Daehyun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Youngjae dengan sebuah seringai licik.

Daehyun kini kembali menyerang Youngjae walaupun keadaanya kurang nyaman, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan keinginan Daehyun untuk menyerang Youngjae.

Daehyun kembali menggulum bibir Youngjae, yang tentunya dibalas oleh sang empunya. Tangan kanan Daehyun dijadikan tumpuan agar badannya tidak terlalu menindih Youngjae. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai melucuti pakaian Youngjae.

"Mmpphh" Lagi, desahan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir mungil Youngjae.

Tangan Daehyun kini sampai didaerah sensitif Youngjae, berusaha untuk membuka kancing celana Youngjae sampai...

Sesosok Hantu datang dan berteriak tepat ditelinga mereka.

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !?"

.

.

.

END

Yap gimana ff nya ?, bener - bener menjerumus ke M kan ? hehehehehe

Okedeh...Selanjutnya Mijae tunggu review dari reader-nim

Gomawo :)


End file.
